how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Broken Code/@comment-166.70.207.2-20131007221758
Okay so I agree that life is not the same at 35 as it was at 25. But that’s real life? I don’t think this show has any resemblance to real life. Would you cry over wine bottles in real life or act like lily did with marsh pillow or how she stopped marshal in the middle of his ride with daphne to get pictures in Wisconsin? No you wouldn’t such a thing in real life. One moment lily is lecturing ted about life and next moment she does not even realized that her infant son and husband both are pushing through time just to get at the wedding on time. But no she had to take revenge for her dress. That’s is absolutely real life thing..Isnt it? It is so stupid when people here bring up stories from their lives and somehow feel they have some resemblance to this show. This show fails miserably at comedy yet being proclaimed as the king of Comedy. The show would have been a masterpiece with six season tops. As you noticed in trailer for s09e04, Ted drops the bottle and then cries. One would think that he is upset and guilty about that incident at the park, but moment later you see both barney and ted crying over wine bottle. This is where it goes stupid .You can’t expect the audience to laugh at this moreover it is not what you would expect from 35 years old guys. I mean where are trying to take the story to? Are still procrastinating? Are still looking for the right time for confrontation? I think what writers think is all important things must happen 1 hour before wedding but then all that crap about destiny was a red herring.. This is supposed to the life changing event for ted but I’m sorry I haven’t even seen the tiniest shred of it and we are four episodes down the final season. If writers intent to include only 2 minutes worth of stuff in each episode that actually means something then im sorry its not going to cut. But its their show and and they can sell it but its upto us if we buy it or not. There is reason why everybody is pissed at the show. They are just saving few important scenes for the final 4 episodes. Its like one important scene then 5 filler episodes and then one important scene just to calm the audience reaction and again 5 filler episodes. Every time we see the mother its like everybody gets on this band wagon of how amazing the show is as if there is nothing else that’s important to the storyline. I bet if you skip 5 episodes from now you wouldn’t even realise it. The discontent with the storyline has been shown by the cast members themselves. Don’t you get it why Marshall isn’t in the scenes with the gang ? Why he still hasn’t joined the gang in season 9. Why is he filming separately? You guys will probably disagree with marshall’s disappointment with show too because obviously what writers do is undisputed. Isnt it?